ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kingstron
was a kaiju who appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman. Originally, it was before mutating into Kingstron. He appeared in episode 24. Subtitles: *Kingstron: *Kupukupu: History Return of Ultraman Arriving in the meteor fragment, Kupukupu was a peaceful monster who meant no harm in his surroundings. However, Earth was still sensitive to alien sightings and Kupukupu was caged. MAT was quick on the case and despite the pleas of several children around the monster, Kupukupu was tragically destroyed by MAT out of paranoia. After the destruction of Kupukupu when the tiny animal was blown up by MAT, a fragment of the creature was gathered by a small boy and it lived on and mutated into the monster Kingstron. Appearing as a giant mural of the monster on the boy's wall, Kingstron first made his appearance by destroying the room of the boy's family's apartment. MAT returned to the scene and attacked the mural that was Kingstron. Provoked yet again, Kingstron emerged from the wall and attacked MAT himself by attacking the building everyone was inside of. Endangering the boy in his blind rage, Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack to do battle with the monster. At first Jack had the upper hand due to Kingstron's size, but once Kingstron used his energy bolts, the tides shifted to the monster's favor. Jack was about to use his Ultra Bracelet until Kingstron knocked him over making the bracelet come off, so Jack tried to use his Specium Ray, which didn't phase Kingstron. Jack endured the battle until he found an opening and used the Ultra Bracelet on the monster, reducing Kingstron into a skeleton and ending its life for good. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Design: Ken Kumagai *Kupukupu is one of two monsters that lives through adaptation, the other being IF. *Kupukupu is one of the more tragic monsters in the series. Despite his harmless nature, humanity looked upon him as a threat and he was quickly killed by MAT just for the fact that Kupukupu was from space. *The Kingstron suit will be later modified into Robonez. Interestingly enough, Kingstron and Robonez both died similar deaths, having their skin melted off into a pile of bones by Jack's Ultra Bracelet. *The Kupukupu-Kingstron change is similar to Gavadon as a child/children were behind making it. Data - Kingstron= Kingstron :;Stats *Height: 30 m *Length: 60 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Akio's apartment :;Powers and Weapons *Flames: Kingstron can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Energy Bolts: When needed, Kingstron can launch a missile-strength bolt of energy from the spike on his back end. *Rotating Spikes: If Kingstron is flipped upside down, the spikes on his back can rotate to flip him right side up. *Thick Hide: Kingstron's hide is strong enough to withstand Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray. Kingstron Flames.jpg|Flames Energy Bolts (Kingstron).jpg|Energy Bolts stronHide.gif|Thick Hide }} Other Media Redman Kingstron reappears in the TV series Redman episodes 45 and 50. In episode 45, Kingstron fights the opposing monster Zaurs at first, with him having the upper hand, until Redman shows up and breaks up the fight. Even though the two monsters decided to work together to defeat Redman, Kingstron was eventually killed by the Red Fall onto Zaurs with the other monster being killed afterwards. Kingstron reappeared in episode 50, but never got the chance to fight Redman because he was defeated and killed by Stegon before the hero got the chance to do the job himself. Stegon would eventually lose to the hero himself. Trivia *Kingstron's original costume was used in this series. Merchandise Kingston_March2009_Bclub_6300.jpg|Bullmark Kingstron from Bulmark Japan Gallery Kupukupu-0.png Kingstron 4.jpg Kingstrong I.png Kingstron-Jack.jpg Kingston_vs_Jack.jpg Kingstron-Jack 0.png|Kingstron vs Ultraman Jack Kingstrong III.png Kupukupuonwall.png|Kupukupu's final appearence before Akio transforming it into Kingstron. Kupukuputransforms.png|Kupukupu adapting into Kingstron. Kingstronadapts.png|Birth from Akio's adaptation KINGSTRON V.jpg KING5.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Fire Kaiju Category:King Kaiju